Meeting with an author
by ChoiMizu
Summary: Caroline has to meet the bestseller author Nicola Léver, whose real name no one knows. She is really nervous, but just didn't know why her heart was beating that fast. Suddenly, Elena also talks about a guy from the past...
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining; it heated my skin and melted the ice in my hands. I had to eat it fast now, otherwise it would, literally, melt in my fingers, and I didn't want that. With my luck, it would also drop on my yellow summer dress and that would be really embarrassing. Especially because I had an important appointment this afternoon and no time to change. I was going to meet a famous author, whose name I didn't know. No one knew it, because he hadn't signed the contract yet. He just told us his pseudonym, which was very special, – Nicola Léver - a mix between Italian and French.

I was wondering why he wanted to publish in an Italian bookshouse. Until now, he wrote all his books in English, not in Italian. Was he fluent in both languages? It would make sense because of his name, but then he should also speak French, not just Italian and English.

Maybe he liked Italian more and decided to publish in this language now? Anyway, I was looking forward to this meeting. If I made a good impression, we would have a big deal. The Italian girls would go crazy if his newest book would be available in their own language first – he wrote the most romantic novels I have ever read. We would make pretty much profit and for me it would mean a higher salary. Which I, of course, would totally appreciate. It's not that I wouldn't have enough money – I mean, I've been working in my job for thirty years now and I don't lose my good looks – but I wanted to go shopping with Elena and be able to just throw the money out of the window.

I went to the café we were supposed to meet in and ordered a chamomile tea before I checked myself in the bathroom. My make-up was still perfect; my long, blonde, curly hair fitted with my dress. I loved my yellow clothes – they were like me: happy and bright.

With a smile on my face, I went back to the table I had reserved for the meeting and sat down on a chair. I took my smartphone out of my bag. 10 minutes left. I took a sip from my tea to calm down.

 _Caroline, you can do this. You have a lot of experience which you can use now. This is your chance._ When I was nervous, I always talked with myself, it was normal. I heard my heartbeat increasing with every minute. I was never as nervous as I was today – normally I was totally relaxed with my clients, but today something was different. I couldn't say what, but there was something.

Three minutes left. The door opened and I looked up. _No,_ I thought. That couldn't be, that must be a joke.

Why was he doing this to me? Why now? My heart was beating too fast, I couldn't bear the look of this one guy, who I haven't seen for almost 35 years now. I could remember his words clearly: _I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back._

He held his promise – and broke my heart. After that night, I couldn't think about any other man but Klaus. He was always in my mind, but I managed to lock him far away in her heart a few years ago. I didn't want to feel like that about him.

He looked at me. Smiled. His eyes lit up and suddenly he was the Klaus I knew. The one I was totally in love with, and didn't want to admit it. He talked with the waiter; asked him something. I turned on my vampire hearing to eavesdrop.

" _I have an appointment here, three o'clock, with someone from a bookshouse. Is she here already?"_

My eyes widened. No, that couldn't be true. I sighed and prepared myself mentally. How could I survive this meeting? How could I look him into his eyes, knowing what we did in the forest, knowing that I always turned him down when he wanted me?

" _The lady is already here. Blond, curly hair, she is sitting this way_." I overheard the conversation and the waiter pointed to my table with his arm. I smiled at him and waited for Klaus to turn around. When he got the meaning of the words from the waiter, he looked as shocked as I'm feeling. With slow steps, he approached the table.

"Caroline." I stood up and looked in his eyes. Oh my God, how did I manage to survive the past years without him? I had to brace myself so I wasn't lost in his eyes.

"Klaus." I whispered and sat down. The welcoming was over, I couldn't stand any more. He did the same, but without breaking the eye contact. We were in our own small world, and no one could take us out from there.

We didn't say a word, just looked at each other. We were both thinking about that day in the forest, I knew that. I took out my wallet and laid some coins on the table. Then we both stood up again and went out of the café. Outside, he just took my hand and squeezed it hard. He turned me around so I could look in his eyes and hugged me. I fought back my tears while I was wrapped in his arms.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you so much. I am so sorry, that I..."

"Shut up" I said, as I released myself from his hug and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites ^-^ I'm really happy to have you as readers. And I still search a beta reader... ;) Have fun with the new chapter!

PoV Caroline:

„Elijah", I said and looked him in the eyes. So Klaus wasn't the only Original vampire in town, his brother was also here. I didn't know if that would be good or not. But wait…

„You slept with Elijah?!", I asked Elena after I got what he said. Elena and Elijah? I knew that they were attracted to each other in the past, but I never thought that she would sleep with him. She never told me that she found him attractive.

Elena blushed as soon as she saw Elijah. He still stood in front of us and smirked at my friend. He knew how he could make a good show. He probably waited until she came to the right position in her story to show up.

„Hello Caroline. Long time, no see", he said to me and smiled. „How are you?"

„I-I am fine. And you?", I answered.

„Thanks, me too. Especially after the little meeting with Elena I'm doing really good.

„What are you doing here?" Elena finally found her voice again and tried to stay calm. I had the feeling that it wasn't planned from her that I knew who she meant with her story. And Elijah just destroyed her whole cover up.

„I didn't follow you, trust me. It's just also my favorite bar", he shrugged with his shoulders. „I already sat in here when you came in and when you two talked I overheard."

„That's not really polite, Elijah", I said and looked at him. I was really sorry for Elena that it came out like this, but on the other hand I was glad that I didn't have to talk first. Otherwise Elijah would know about Klaus and me now and that would definitely not be good.

„Can I take a seat?", he asked and pointed to the chair next to us. Elena looked like she wanted to murder him but I just nodded. What should I do? I was curious why they were here and Elijah was the best source to find out.

„Whiskey, please", he ordered when John showed up again. He first looked at him confused, but smiled than.

„Hey Elijah", he said in a distrustful voice and turned his head to me. „You know each other?"

„He is an old friend", I answered, „don't worry." He nodded and went away just to come back a few moments later to bring Elijah his whiskey.

„Caroline? Can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at him surprised. Why did he want to talk with me? Did I do something wrong?

„Of course. You want to smoke a cigarette, I think?", I answered and got up from my seat.

„You two have fun together until I come back. You have to talk, I guess", I told the other ones and went to the door, John followed me along but turned around to look at Elijah again. It was a murderous look and I got the feeling, that he didn't see Elena just as a customer or friend.

Outside the bar:

John took out a cigarette and lighted it up. He puffed for a few minutes, standing still. I just observed him the whole time. He was concentrating on his cigarette, didn't look at my face, were sunk in his thought. I didn't know, if I should say something to get his attention. Why did he wanted to take me outside if he didn't speak with me? I didn't make sense to me and I just wanted to go in again. Elena was in a really strange situation at the moment. I sighed. Luckily, I haven't talked about Klaus and me yet. What if Elijah would have heard that too? It would have been embarassing.

„You know Elijah?", John asked suddenly and looked at me. I returned the look surprisely.

„Yeah, I do. We know each other for over thirty years", I replied. „How do you know him?"

„Doesn't matter", he said and averted my gaze. He concentrated on his cigarette once again and didn't talk more. Taking a sip from my drink I looked up to the stars. If he didn't want to talk, it's okay for me. If he asked about the whole story with Elijah, I would have to think about the events thirty years ago. I would have to think about Tyler and Matt. About Catherine.

A flaw made the air chilly and I started to freeze a little bit. I took another sip and felt how my body warmed up. It was a quiet night with many stars at the sky. I wanted to count them, just to distract myself from the thoughts crossing my mind. It was too late. In front of my eyes were the outlines from the persons, I knew about thirty years ago - some of them were the loveliest people in my life. And then there he was again. Klaus. I just didn't saw his silhouette, I saw his face. His blue eyes which were looking at me yesterday. That moment when he came in yesterday I knew I was lost. Lost in his eyes, addicted to him.

I shook my head. What was I thinking about? No! I couldn't think about him like this. It wasn't right.

„So… why did you wanted to talk with me?", I tried to make conversation with John even if I wasn't interested. I just wanted to forget Klaus' eyes.

„Do you trust Elijah?", he asked right away, looking into my eyes now. I haven't thought about this question a long time. It just wasn't necessary. Did I trust him? Did I really trust the Mikaelson's?

„I…", I began, but interrupted myself just to speak again a few seconds later. „A few days ago I would have said that I trust him, yes."

„Why not now?"

„I haven't seen him for ages and I don't know how he changed over the years. But why are you asking me this?"

„You know, he is strange. I am a barkeeper for around ten years here now and have seen him very much. By the way, he was also here a few times, when you and Elena were talking at the bar. He always looked at me like he wanted to kill me right away.

But that is not what makes him strange."

„Someone who wants to kill you is not strange?", I joked, but were really stunned what his point was. He smiled.

„Well, of course, that's also a point. But I don't know… he just looks the same since he was here for the first time." Oh, damn. Elijah, really? You weren't even that genius enough to switch bars or barkeepers so they wouldn't find out about him not aging? About us not aging? I just nodded.

„Yeah, he still looks really young. Good genes, I think." He lifted an eyebrow.

„I don't know", he continued, „I'm not sure. Don't laugh, but you know, I really like fantasy books, right?"

„Yeah…?"

„Don't you think he could be a vampire?"

A shock passed through my body. Of course, I should have thought about that. He was a passionate fan from Twilight and other vampire books, so he did know that vampires don't age. But I tried to not let on the fact that he was absolutely right. From somewhere I heard a laugh and I could bet that it was Elijah who was eavesdropping. He probably will tell Elena in a few seconds what he just heard.

„Vampires? Seriously?" I started to laugh and laid a hand on his shoulders. „Are you sure you haven't drunk anything? That's ridiculous!"

Although it was dark I could see how his cheeks turned red. He tried to avert my gaze and looked at the sky.

„No, I'm sure there are vampires in our world, Caroline. I mean, all the dead people with a wound at their neck - how would you explain that?"

„Animals?" I said as naturally as I could.

„Of course, Caroline, here in Italy." He twisted his eyes. „Use your imagination. Why is it so implausible for you? It would be the perfect explanation for him still looking like twenty years."

I shook my head. „I don't want to use my imagination - I like my little perfect world, John. Without vampires." It was enough, I didn't want to talk longer about that topic - I was afraid that I would expose myself. Why didn't Elijah come and help me? He exactly knew my miserable situation.

„You aren't open for things you don't know, right?", John guessed and sighed. „Just take care, I don't really trust him. I have a bad feeling about him." I nodded.

„I will, don't worry about me." It was quiet for a while. The moment I decided to go in again he stopped me and started talking again.

„So.. Elijah and Elena. Are they a couple?"

I had to oppress a smile. Oh, how I knew that he would ask this question. So I was right with my assumption that he likes her more than as just a friend.

I couldn't answer this time because I heard Elijah coming. He should answer this one, I was also really curious what he would say. Just a few seconds he stood next to my right, Elena to my left.

„Hey guys, nice to see you again!" I said and smiled at them. Awesome timing. I love them.

PoV: Elijah

John looked at me like I was an alien when I suddenly stood there. I looked at Elena, who was standing on the other side from Caroline, but she concentrated herself on John. Of course we heard his last question and decided to save Caroline. She did distract him so well with her laughter about vampires so we could also help her.

She looked at me curiously and waited for an answer. I wouldn't give her one - I didn't even know what Elena and I were.

I heard her quiet sight and I just about to ask what she was thinking about when she started to talk.

„We are old, good friends, John."

„You slept together", he answered back and didn't look like he was convinced. Of course, nobody wold think that was the truth when they knew that fact.

„Well…", Elena started and chuckled. „Isn't it humanly? I mean we both are single so why shouldn't we sleep together?" I lifted one eyebrow. I haven't thought she would answer the question like that. She wasn't as shy as I knew her thirty years ago. Well, she isn't shy anymore under the covers anymore either… she really changed over the years.

John see-sawed between me and Elena and sighed. „Take care, Elena!", he said and went in the bar again. Nothing more. Caroline, Elena and I turned around and looked after him.

„What was that?" Caroline found her speech again first. Elena shook her head.

„He is in love with me", Elena answered. „He told me a few weeks ago, but I turned him down. Obviously he is jealous of you", she said, looking at me.

„Does he have a reason to be jealous of me?", I asked, smirking at her. She smiled.

Caroline coughed quietly to get attention.

„Guys, I'll head home. Good night, have fun!" Just a second later, she disappeared.

„Hm, she wanted to tell me something before you came", Elena said, „I'll ask her tomorrow." I nodded.

„Yeah, do that."

Silence. She looked at me, I looked at her.

„We have time for ourselves", I noticed loudly.

„No, we haven't. Good night, Elijah", she said, kissed me and disappeared as fast as Caroline. I touched my lips. Did she really kiss me without being drunk? I couldn't understand the nature of women, even after over thousand years.


	3. Chapter 3

Whuey, I found a beta reader ~ thank you so much ElejahMikaelson!

Caroline's POV:

"Elijah." I said and looked him in the eyes. So Klaus wasn't the only Original vampire in town, his brother was also here. I didn't know if that would be good or not. But wait…

"You slept with Elijah?" I asked Elena after I got what he said. Elena and Elijah? I knew that they were attracted to each other in the past, but I never thought that she would sleep with him. She never told me that she found him attractive.

Elena blushed as soon as she saw Elijah. He still stood in front of us and smirked at my friend. He knew how he could make a good show. He probably waited until she came to the right position in her story to show up.

"Hello, Caroline. Long time, no see." He said to me and smiled. "How are you?"

"I-I am fine. And you?" I replied.

"Thank you, I am too. Especially after the little meeting with Elena, I'm doing really well."

"What are you doing here?" Elena finally found her voice again and tried to stay calm. I had the feeling that it wasn't planned from her that I knew who she meant with her story. And Elijah just blew her whole cover up.

"I didn't follow you, trust me. It's just also my favorite bar." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was already sat in here when you came in and when you two talked I overheard."

"That's not really polite, Elijah." I said and looked at him. I was really sorry for Elena that it came out like this, but, on the other hand, I was glad that I didn't have to talk first. Otherwise Elijah would know about Klaus and me now and that would definitely not be good.

"Can I take a seat?" He asked and pointed to the chair next to us. Elena looked like she wanted to murder him but I just nodded. What should I do? I was curious why they were here and Elijah was the best source to find out.

"Whiskey, please." He ordered when John showed up again. He first looked at him confused, but then smiled.

"Hey, Elijah." He said in a distrustful voice and turned his head to me. "You know each other?"

"He is an old friend." I answered. "Don't worry." He nodded and went away, just to come back a few moments later to bring Elijah his whiskey.

"Caroline? Can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at him, surprised. Why did he want to talk with me? Did I do something wrong?

"Of course. You want to smoke a cigarette, I think?" I answered and got up from my seat.

"You two have fun together until I come back. You have to talk, I guess." I told the others and went to the door, John followed me along, but turned around to look at Elijah again. It was a murderous look and I got the feeling, that he didn't see Elena just as a customer or friend.

Outside the bar:

John took out a cigarette and lighted it. He puffed for a few minutes, standing still. I just observed him the whole time. He was concentrating on his cigarette, didn't look at my face, he was sunk in his thoughts. I didn't know if I should say something to get his attention. Why did he want to take me outside if he didn't speak with me? I didn't make sense to me and I just wanted to go in again. Elena was in a really strange situation at the moment. I sighed. Luckily, I haven't talked about Klaus and me yet. What if Elijah would have heard that too? It would have been embarrassing.

"You know Elijah?" John asked suddenly and looked at me. I returned the look, startled.

"Yeah, I do. We've known each other for over thirty years." I replied. "How do you know him?"

"Doesn't matter." He said and averted my gaze. He concentrated on his cigarette once again and didn't talk more. Taking a sip from my drink, I looked up to the stars. If he didn't want to talk, it's okay for me. If he asked about the whole story with Elijah, I would have to think about the events thirty years ago. I would have to think about Tyler and Matt. About Katherine.

A breeze made the air chilly and I started to freeze a little bit. I took another sip and felt how my body warmed up. It was a quiet night, with many stars in the sky. I wanted to count them, just to distract myself from the thoughts crossing my mind. It was too late. In front of my eyes were the outlines from the people I knew about thirty years ago - some of them were the loveliest people in my life. And then there he was again. Klaus. I didn't just see his silhouette, I saw his face. His blue eyes which were looking at me yesterday. That moment when he came in yesterday I knew I was lost. Lost in his eyes, addicted to him.

I shook my head. What was I thinking about? No! I couldn't think about him like this. It wasn't right.

"So… why did you want to talk with me?" I tried to make conversation with John, even if I wasn't interested. I just wanted to forget Klaus' eyes.

"Do you trust Elijah?" He asked right away, looking into my eyes now. I haven't thought about this question a long time. It just wasn't necessary. Did I trust him? Did I really trust the Mikaelson's?

"I…" I began, but interrupted myself just to speak again a few seconds later. "A few days ago I would have said that I trust him, yes."

"Why not now?"

"I haven't seen him for ages and I don't know how he's changed over the years. But why are you asking me this?"

"You know, he is strange. I am a barkeeper for around ten years here now and have seen him very much. By the way, he was also here a few times, when you and Elena were talking at the bar. He always looked at me like he wanted to kill me right away.

"But that is not what makes him strange."

"Someone who wants to kill you is not strange?" I joked, but was really stunned at what his point was. He smiled.

"Well, of course, that's also a point. But I don't know… he just looks the same since he was here for the first time." Oh, damn. Elijah, really? You weren't even that genius enough to switch bars or barkeepers so they wouldn't find out about him not aging? About us not aging? I just nodded.

"Yeah, he still looks really young. Good genes, I think." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know." He continued. "I'm not sure. Don't laugh, but you know, I really like fantasy books, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Don't you think he could be a vampire?"

A shock passed through my body. Of course, I should have thought about that. He was a passionate fan of Twilight and other vampire books, so he did know that vampires don't age. But I tried to not let on the fact that he was absolutely right. From somewhere I heard a laugh and I could bet that it was Elijah who was eavesdropping. He probably will tell Elena what he just heard in a few seconds.

"Vampires? Seriously?" I started to laugh and laid a hand on his shoulders. "Are you sure you haven't drunk anything? That's ridiculous!"

Although it was dark I could see how his cheeks turned red. He tried to avert my gaze and looked at the sky.

"No, I'm sure there are vampires in our world, Caroline. I mean, all the dead people with a wound at their neck - how would you explain that?"

"Animals?" I said, as naturally as I could.

"Of course, Caroline, here in Italy." He twisted his eyes. "Use your imagination. Why is it so implausible for you? It would be the perfect explanation for him still looking like he's twenty years old."

I shook my head. "I don't want to use my imagination - I like my little perfect world, John. Without vampires." It was enough, I didn't want to talk longer about that topic - I was afraid that I would expose myself. Why didn't Elijah come and help me? He exactly knew my miserable situation.

"You aren't open for things you don't know, right?" John guessed and sighed. "Just take care, I don't really trust him. I have a bad feeling about him." I nodded.

"I will, don't worry about me." It was quiet for a while. The moment I decided to go in again, he stopped me and started talking again.

"So... Elijah and Elena. Are they a couple?"

I had to suppress a smile. Oh, how I knew that he would ask this question. So I was right with my assumption that he likes her more than as just a friend.

I couldn't answer this time because I heard Elijah coming. He should answer this one, I was also really curious what he would say. Just a few seconds he stood next to my right, Elena to my left.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again!" I said and smiled at them. Awesome timing. I love them.

Elijah's POV:

John looked at me like I was an alien when I suddenly stood there. I looked at Elena, who was standing on the other side from Caroline, but she concentrated herself on John. Of course we heard his last question and decided to save Caroline. She did distract him so well with her laughter about vampires so we could also help her.

She looked at me curiously and waited for an answer. I wouldn't give her one - I didn't even know what Elena and I were.

I heard her quiet sight and I just about to ask what she was thinking about when she started to talk.

"We are old, good, friends, John."

"You slept together." He answered back, and didn't look like he was convinced. Of course, nobody would think that was the truth when they knew that fact.

"Well…" Elena started and chuckled. "Isn't it humanly? I mean we both are single so why shouldn't we sleep together?" I lifted one eyebrow. I haven't thought she would answer the question like that. She wasn't as shy as I knew her thirty years ago. Well, she isn't shy anymore under the covers anymore either… she really changed over the years.

John see-sawed between me and Elena and sighed. "Take care, Elena!" he said and went in the bar again. Nothing more. Caroline, Elena and I turned around and looked after him.

"What was that?" Caroline found her speech again first. Elena shook her head.

"He is in love with me." Elena answered. "He told me a few weeks ago, but I turned him down. Obviously he is jealous of you." She said, looking at me.

"Does he have a reason to be jealous of me?" I asked, smirking at her. She smiled.

Caroline coughed quietly to get attention.

"Guys, I'll head home. Good night, have fun!" Just a second later, she disappeared.

"Hmm, she wanted to tell me something before you came," Elena said, "I'll ask her tomorrow." I nodded.

"Yeah, do that."

Silence. She looked at me, I looked at her.

"We have time for ourselves." I pointed out, loudly.

"No, we haven't. Good night, Elijah." She said, kissed me and disappeared as fast as Caroline. I touched my lips. Did she really kiss me without being drunk? I couldn't understand the nature of women, even after over thousand years.


End file.
